Friends in unlikely places
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) It is a dark time for the Earth. Demons and Humans live together, but not always in peace. Two people set out to fix this, Jisushika a demon and Nella a human girl. Will the pair be able to fix the wrongs and make Earth a better place to live?
1. Default Chapter

Friends in unlikely places 

Chapter One

The Earth was in a time of darkness. Demons and Humans were living together, however, it was not always in peace. Demons were forced to live in secret. The humans were going through a time of strife. Food was scarce and more and more crops were failing. The humans didn't know what to do and of course they blamed the demons for all their problems. As a result a slave trade begun that sold demons.

There was a clan of demons close by a local village of Italian people. This clan of demons had a number of families living among them. One of these was the family of the demon Jisushika. She was a power warrior and thief. Also a mother to her young infant child and wife to her husband Kuno. They lived peacefully with their leader Denieru. Jisushika was a stunning demon female. She had long red hair with many bangs. Two went between her eyes and both sides of her face were many more. She had coal black eyes. Around her neck was a pearl necklace that she stole from a human village. She wears a black and red shirt. The collar, center and cuffs of her shirt were red. While only the sleeves themselves were black. In the center of the shirt was her name in Japanese written in black letters. She also wears black pants with a buckle belt.

Jisushika was normally a very peaceful demon however, when someone threatened her family or friends she would turn into a merciless killing machine. Jisushika was highly respected among the clan. Denieru had taken her in as his own daughter when humans struck down her parents.

Denieru came out from his room in the large cavern to see Jisushika taking care of her child. He smiled as he approached. " How are you doing this day?"

Jisushika was startled for only a moment. She turned her head and soon relax as she saw who it was. " I'm doing fine Master Denieru."

" How many times have I told you to stop calling me that. Its far to formal, we are like family."

Jisushika laughed. " That's right. I guess it's a old habit that dies hard."

" Indeed your right." Denieru sat down close to his adoptive daughter. He smiled as he saw the child. " She's growing up to be a beautiful woman just like her mother. I bet you that she will be just as strong."

" You flatter me Denieru. However, I must agree with you. My little girl will make this clan proud one day."

Denieru nodded. " You know my days are numbered. I will entrust the leadership role to you Jisushika."

Jisushika nodded. " I will not disappoint."

Denieru looked around. "Where is your husband? Off on another raid?"

" Yes he is. Food is growing harder and harder to find. Soon we will have to hunt people."

" As much as I would rather not revert to the old ways you are indeed correct Jisushika. We have as much right to food as the humans."

A strong scent of blood filled the cave. Denieru growled as he got wind of it.

" Humans…."

Jisushika eye's widened. " Are they coming here?"

" I'm not sure…. Remain here."

Jisushika nodded as she took hold of her baby girl. Denieru rushed off to the front of the cave to see where they were coming from. The demon leader peered out of the cave. There were a number of traders standing around the cave entrance. Some of the younger men were looking around and they saw various tracks coming and entering the cave. " Sir! I think we got something here."

An older trader came up to the younger ones. " What is it?"

A young blond hair boy pointed to the tracks. " Look here. There are tracks leading from and to this cave. There must be some demons here."

The older man smirked. " Good work… now we can make some profit. We will return tonight and claim some of these demons for our slaves."

The young boys smirked as they walked away with their teacher. " I can't wait to get back here and take those demons…. Scum of the earth… they deserve to serve us!"

Denieru watched as they walked off. ' How dare they! Why can't they let us be? All too often they come here and take members of my clan. This has got to stop!' When Denieru saw that the traders were gone he retreated into the cave. " Jisushika, its safe… they are gone."

Jisushika let out a sigh of relief. " That's good news. Traders I presume?"

" Yes, filthy pigs. They think they can use us for their needs."

" I know… you would think they would know how to live peacefully with us. Its not like we are causing them harm."

" It sickens me to think about how they treat our kind."

Jisushika suddenly got a flash back to when they took her parents. They had fought hard but in the end they were no match for their weapons. She remembered seeing their bodies torn to pieces and left to bleed to death. Jisushika was just a young girl then perhaps at the age of five. She remembered seeing her father's face and his last words to her, " Be strong… you must be strong my dear Jisushika."

Hot tears began to fall from her eyes. " It's not fair….why… why did they have to die?"

Denieru embraced Jisushika. " Calm down…. It's alright now. One day you will avenge them."

Kuro came running in a few moments later. His large wings were folded up behind his back. Kuro also had long black hair and were a pendent around his neck. His eyes were a dark blue. He also had big pointed ears coming out from a black hat. He wear tanish pants with a black vest like shirt which was held together by black sting. Around his arms were black markings. In his arms were different kinds of fruits. " Jisushika… nice to see you're well. I barely made it home without being spotted."

Jisushika nodded. " I know. The trader was around here too. I'm scared they might find us."

Kuro placed the food down. " Don't worry my dear wife… they won't…. and even if they do… we will stop them."

Jisushika nodded. " You're right. We will stop them."

Kuro started to peal the food he had brought home. He smiled as he sat down with his daughter in his arms. " Is my little girl hungry?" The tiny infant giggled as she lifted her small fingers up and took the food. " Thought you might like that."

Jisushika yawned. " It's been a long day… I think I will retire of the day."

Kuro frowned slightly. " Oh come on… aren't you going to give me any love?"

" If you come in bed I might think about it." Jisushika smirked. She was clearly teasing her husband.

Kuro smirked back. " I'll be right there… I could never could resist your beauty."

Jisushika laughed as she walked off to bed with her husband and son soon behind. She crawled under the skin, which was her blanket and waited for her husband. Kuro first placed his daughter down in her 'crib' and then went to his spot on the ground. He leaned over and started to kiss her. " I love you Jisushika."

Just then as the hour drew late, the traders came as promised. They swarm threw the cavern. Screams of woman could be heard. Jisushika and Kuro looked at each other with that concerned look. " Humans are here."

The two of them quickly ran to where the traders were. However, these men were ready. They had guns with darts full of a knock out drug. The traders smiled as they shot them both. Jisushika and Kuno both fell unconscious, the last thing they remember is hearing a dark laugh and the words, " You belong to us now."

To be continued… 

Hello everyone. This was a new idea that I started. Tell me what you think? Please review.

trunks and goten


	2. Chapter two

Friends in unlikely places 

Chapter two

The local village of Italians had a very powerful family living on the hills above the farms. This family was rich and they were going to buy some slaves from the local traders. The couple had only one child named, Nella. She was pretty average human girl. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. Nella was treated royally.

A phone in her room began to ring. Nella walked over to it and picked up.

" Hello.. this is Nella."

" Nella dear… your father and I will be going out for a while…. Behave yourself." Came her mother's voice over the phone.

" Yes mother…" Nella said as she hung up the phone. She sighed as she looked out the window. ' My parents must be going out to get a slave.'

Nella's parents went to the slave trader's place. In the cells Jisushika and her husband were first waking up. Jisushika reached her neck and noticed her necklace was missing and a collar was on it. Kuro looked angry. " We gotta get out of here."

The slave traders started walking down the hall. " We have gotten some new arrivals today…. I'm sure they will make perfect slaves."

Nella's parents came up to the Cell. The owners pulled out two controllers.

"Get up slaves!" He hissed as he pressed the buttons. This sent a sharp pain through Jisushika's and Kuro's bodies. Both demons grabbed their necks and let out a yelp in pain as they stood up.

Nella's parents looked over Jisushika and Kuro. " We'll take them."

" It's been a pleasure doing business with you folks. How will you be paying?"

" Cash." The father stated.

One of the other traders came up with a set of shackles… one for their arms and one for their legs. He opened the door, holding the controllers. " Make any sudden movements and I press it." He warned. The two of them were frozen in fear as they stood still as they were chained up. The trader pushed them out of the cell. " Get going!"

The mother gave the elder trader a large bag of money. " Keep the change."

He bowed. " Thank you so much ma'am."

The young boy gave the family the controllers. " Enjoy them…."

The father smirked. " Get moving slaves!" He commanded.

Jisushika and Kuro started to walk out the door. Nella's parents made them walk all the way to the mansion. They shut the door and forced them into another room. The father smirked. " Sit." Jisushika and Kuro sat down on the floor.

The father smirk. " Good. Now, time for you to set the rules straight. You are forbidden to do anything without our permission. You must do everything we command without question or argument. As far as food, you will get none. The two of you will sleep in the basement. Whenever your not working you will be there and if you disobey any of these rules you will punished accordingly. Understand swine!" He pressed the controllers.

The slaves let out a small yelp once again. " Yes master."

" Good." The mother commented, " Now you…bitch… make dinner…. And you…. Make the table."

Jisushika wanted to fight back but she knew that it was senseless when her captors had a way to hurt her. She got off the ground and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Kuno also got up and followed his wife into the kitchen. They both looked miserable as they did as their masters commanded. Jisushika found it hard to move about with her shackles still on. The mother came over. " What's wrong slave?"

" I can't work like this… can you please take these chains off?"

" And why should I do that? You don't deserve to be free slave."

" I can't cook properly with them on. Please master. I won't try anything."

" I don't think you would since I have the ability to hurt you with a touch of a button. This is the only time I'll be nice to you slaves…. So don't get use to it." The mother removed them from Kuro and Jisushika.

Jisushika bowed her head. " Thank you master… I will not forget this kindness."

" Shut up and work slave."

" Yes ma'am."

Jisushika continued cooking. On the stove she was boiling water. Soon she put some raw pasta in the pot. In another pot she heated up some sauce. Kuro placed the plates on the table and then up the forks, spoons, and knives on the right side and the napkin on the left. When the food was completed Jisushika turned to her masters. " Dinner is finished masters."

" Good…" The mother and father walked into the room. The mother called Nella downstairs. She sat down next to her parents. She blinked as she looked at Jisushika and Kuro. ' So these are the new slaves mother and father got. That girl looks almost human… but that boy over there he's definitely demon.'

The father looked at the table and he frowned as he noticed the arrangement was wrong. He took out Kuro's controller and pressed it hard and long. Kuro fell to the floor and screamed out in pain. " YOU FOOLISH SLAVE!" The father shouted.

Jisushika ran over to her husband's side. " Kuro… kuro you okay?"

" I'm fine…." He managed to say. He looked at his master. " What did I do wrong?"

" This arrangement is unacceptable! The knife isn't suppose to be facing outward…. And of course it's on the wrong side! If you make this mistake again I will punish you much harshly."

Kuro bowed his head. " I understand master… forgive my insolence."

Nella looked over at Kuro. ' That poor guy…. That must have really hurt.'

" Food… where's the food wretch."

Jisushika fetched the pasta and started to serve them. Nella smiled. " Thank you."

Jisushika was half shocked to receive a thank you from his master's daughter. " You're most welcome mistress."

Her father cleared her throat. " Nella… you must not thank this slave for anything…. Understand."

Nella bowed her head. " Yes father."

Jisushika then got the sauce. When she reached Nella she put a bit less then she wanted. " More please."

Jisushika nodded. " Yes mistress." She poured more sauce on it.

Nella smiled. " That's good."

Her father once again looked disappointed. " Nella… you shouldn't be so nice to our slave. Their sole purpose for being is to serve us… they are no beings they are objects, remember that."

Jisushika looked annoyed by what the father was saying. He of course noticed and glared. " You have a problem with that slave!"

" No master… no problem."

" Good! Now get out… down to the basement with you!"

" Yes master."

Kuro and Jisushika went down to the basement. It was super cold. Jisushika turned to her husband. " It's so cold…."

" I know… how dare they treat us like this…. We have to escape."

" We can't…. they have those boxes…. One press and we'll be in agonizing pain."

" That man will pay for this."

" You know that girl… she's much nicer then her parents. Maybe she can help us."

" It's worth looking in too."

Jisushika slid down, hugging her knees. A small thing of tears started to form in her eyes. Kuno looked over at his wife with a look of concern.

" What's wrong?"

" I'm… worried about our baby. What could have happened to her?"

" That I can't be sure off. Master Denieru must have her somewhere safe."

Jisushika started crying. " I just hope she'll be alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost her…"

Kuno got closer and hugged his wife tightly as a gesture of him showing his concern. " Jisushika, have faith. We'll be free yet and soon we'll see our little baby girl safe and sound…"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was just not happy with it for a long time. Another reason I didn't get it up was the fact that my account was locked for the miss rating of another story. Today I ask my friend to read this chapter and she said it was pretty good, so after I reread it, I agreed after I added a bit. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	3. Chapter three

Friends in unlikely places 

Chapter three

Kuno got closer and hugged his wife tightly as a gesture of him showing his concern. " Jisushika, have faith. We'll be free yet and soon we'll see our little baby girl safe and sound…"

" I hope you're right Kuno… but I can't be so sure. These people, if they have their way they will kill us both.." Jisushika was at her lowest right now.

Kuno had a reassuring look on his face. He held on to her tightly. " Listen to me. We will get out of here. We will see our baby girl again. We will stop this from happening again… just trust me… If we stay together we can do anything…"

Jisushika started crying as she set her head down on her husband's lap. Kuro wrapped his powerful arms around her for support. He could understand what she was going through. Kuno too knew the cruelty of his owners and the fear that they could die was very strong. However, he had faith that something would happen that would turn this whole thing around putting an end to all their hardships forever.

Meanwhile in the upstairs bedroom, Nella was preparing to go to bed. She looked up at the bright ceiling above her. Nella's mind was racing about the events of the day and she was starting to feel bad for the slaves that lived below her. ' I don't believe how my parents treat those two demons. Sure they are different but does that give anyone or us the right to use them like this? I'm sure they are just misunderstood and people think they are viscous and must be tamed…'

Nella's curiosity drove her to go down the stairs to the kitchen. Their she opened the breed box and pulled out a loaf. She looked around for any sign of her parents, lucky for her there were none. Nella crept to the basement door and carefully opened it. She then made her decent to the room where the slaves were being kept. Nella walked in to see both Kuno and Jisushika asleep on each other.

Kuno's arms were on his wife's hair. Jisushika's face was stained with tears of grief. The sight overwhelmed Nella. Her face softened and a few stay tears started to fall from her face. ' They are so peaceful looking… how could anyone not see this.' Nella slowly approached the couple. Kuno heard the approach of the young girl and his eyes snapped open, glowing a red color for a moment. Nella was taken back by this for a moment and took a few steps back.

Soon Kuno relaxed as he realized who it was. " Oh, Mistress Nella… What can I do for you?"

" We're alone. You don't have to be so formal…. Nella is fine.."

" Okay, Nella it is… so what can I do to assist you?"

" Actually I came here to visit the two of you…"

Kuno didn't know what to make of this. He didn't think that she would risk such a thing with her parents around. " You shouldn't have come."

" I wanted too. I felt like I should get to know you. I don't see killers when I look at either of you. Just now, you looked as peaceful as can be." Nella outstretched her hand and offered the loaf of bread. " Go on.. take it… It's for you. I thought you might be hungry." Kuno blinked a few times but was hesitant to take it from her. " It's alright… take it…"

Kuno lifted his hand and took the bread from her. " Thank you so very much." With his free hand he woke up his wife. " Jisushika, look… food."

The female demon looked at the floor in her husband's hand. " Am I seeing things?"

" Nope, it's real…" Kuno broke the bread and handed it to his wife who began eating.

Nella sat on the floor and looked around. " Not much of a place to say uh? I'm sorry you two are treated like this…"

" It's not you're fault." Kuno stated.

" So tell me… what are you guys like?"

Jisushika finished her share of the bread and looked at the young girl with a confused look. " Why, are you being so nice to us?"

" I watched how my parents treated you this morning… and I don't think its fair. I want to get to know you guys better… I wish to become you're friend."

Jisushika smiled at Nella. " You are truly different then most humans. I think we could get alone well." The female demon cleared her throat and began to talk. " Well my name is Jisushika. When I was very young I lost both my parents. Ever since their death I was raised my our master Denieru. Later on in my life I met Kuno and we became husband and wife and soon parents of a little girl…"

Nella felt so warm inside as she listened to Jisushika. " So you're a mother. That's sweet. Where is your baby now?"

Jisushika started to cry slightly. " I don't know…."

Nella looked sad. " Tell me what happened…."

Since Kuno saw that his wife didn't have it in her to continue Kuno began to talk. " Unfortunately hunters found our trails and followed it to our cave. We were preparing to retire for the evening when the sent of blood and human filled the cave. We rushed off to check on the others and soon were darted by them… not seeing our daughter again… the next thing we know, we are in cages and slaves."

Nella's eyes shook with total shock. " That's terrible… I didn't think anything like this could happen… So you two were just living peacefully with your clan when these people took you away from them… Someone's got to do something."

Jisushika whipped her face with her arm. " I agree… We want to make it so something like this will never happen again to anyone. We demons have lived among humans peacefully for years… but now with the famine and all, we suddenly became the enemy. We can help you and your people get your crops back together and restore your lives."

" I believe you. Now I see what is truly going on around me and I feel as you do. This cruel behavior has to stop… before it really gets out of hand. I promise I'll do anything I can to help…"

" You don't have to.." Jisushika insisted, " The thought is all that really matters…"

" I'm serious… I'll help you anyway possible… I'll even travel with you…. I want to make this right!"

Kuno smiled. " You got heart kid… When we get a chance then we will begin our journey for justice."

" Sounds good… well goodnight…."

" Goodnight Nella."

To be continued…

I finally got around to writing a new chapter. How did you all enjoy it? Pretty good? Nella has finally shown her hand, and she really wants to help or demon pair out. Will they be able to do what they are planning, or will it be snipped in the bud before it blossoms… Please review. Till next time

Trunks and goten


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait. For the longest thing I have had no inspiration to write and now I find myself in the mood to write again. I wanted to thank all my reviewers for their comments… I hope you all enjoy this chapter….

Friends in unlikely places

Chapter four

After their little encounter with Nella in the middle of the night the two demons felt a little bit reassured about their future. However nothing was written in stone but they decided to wait it out. In the morning the father opened up the door to the basement and he narrowed his eyes as he pulled out the box and pressed the buttons. Jisushika and Kuro shouted in pain as they were rudely woken up by the not too pleasant shock. " Wake up swine… get to work!"

The two slaves got up from the basement floor and they walked up and into the kitchen. Nella was already there along with the mother who looked rather annoyed. Jisushika walked over to the stove and started a pot of water. Kuro took out the plates and silverware needed for breakfast. He placed it down on the table and bowed respectfully to each member at the table.

Soon after Jisushika gave cups of coffee to the parents and then she walked over to Nella. " What would you like for a drink mistress?"

" I'll have some coffee too." She stated. Jisushika handed her a cup too. " I hope it's to your satisfaction." The father took a sip of his coffee and he frowned at it as he pushed the button once again on Jisushika's controller. She shouted out in pain as she fell to her knees. " What have I don't to displease you master?"

" There is no milk in this coffee wretch." He hissed.

Jisushika trembled as she tried to get back on her feet. " I'm sorry sir… it won't happen again… I promise."

" Well don't just sit around.. .get me the darn milk bitch." Jisushika got up and went to the refrigerator and she pulled out the milk and placed it on the table. Once again the father gave her a shock. She grabbed her collar and cried out. " Pour it slave… that's what you're here for, to do everything for us." Jisushika opened the milk bottle and poured it into the mug. The father simply huffed at her. " What use is having a slave if they don't do shit."

Jisushika felt like killing the man where he sat but she decided against it. Kuro looked rather concerned for his wife's well far, being shocked three times already wasn't good for her and if they kept it up she would wind up in big trouble. Kuro sighed as he tended to the food and soon served it to them. The rest of the morning was rather quite. Both parents decided to take off to do some shopping.

Jisushika fell to her knees. Nella rushed over to her side. " You okay? You seem to be in a lot of pain."

" It's terrible, I can't stand this anymore. I have to get out of here… we can not wait any more."

Nella looked out the windows very quickly and then returned. " The coast is clear, listen… we should try to get out now…"

Kuro shook his head. " We can't do that. If we try it now, the other humans around here will start to get suspicious and we will be caught again to only be punished terribly. No we should wait till night fall, that way we can escape in the cover of darkness."

Nella sighed. " Alright, tonight. I'll come get you… but until then, please try to hang in there."

The day was like every other, full of pain and abuse. Forced to cook and even when they thought they were doing something right one of the adults would find something wrong even if it wasn't just for the excuse of inflicting pain on them. The father got very annoyed with them and dragged them down into the cold basement. He chained their hands to the wall behind them and then gave them another shock.

Kuro and Jisushika couldn't take the pain anymore and so they both passed out with the hope that Nella will come and rescue them. Later that night when her parents were fast asleep, Nella went down the stairs and arrived in the basement. Her look saddened as she saw the condition the two of them were in. She walked over. " Hey, Kuro… Jisushika, wake up…"

At the sound of her voice the two captive demons awoke from their slumber. " Nella.. thank goodness you are here…."

" Don't worry, I'll have you out of these chains in a second…" She took out the keys and unlocked them. " There, now lets get out of here."

" Wait a minute, do you mean to say you want to come with us?" Kuro questioned.

" That's right. I wanna help you and besides if my parents find out that you are missing they will think that I let you go… but if I go with you, they will think I was kidnapped… it works out better that way… the fact is I want to stop all this pain just as much as you do…. So please let me come with you…"

Kuro looked at Jisushika for answers. The female demon smiled as she got to her feet. " Alright Nella, you can come with us. Besides it gives us a cover, we can't be caught again if we are with a human…"

Kuro nodded. " Sounds like a plan.. alright, lets get out of this hell hole." The threesome discretely made their escape out of the place they have called both a home and prison. The group rushed off to the caverns where they once lived to try to find their leader and their little girl.

Nella blinked as she walked in and looked around some. " So you guys use to live here in this cave?"

" We indeed did live here with some other demons. Things were pretty peaceful until the attacks started. It wasn't much but it was just right for a bunch of unwanted demons." Kuro explained.

Jisushika continued to look around all the little rooms and hidden cambers throughout the cave. She came back shaking her head. " Nothing.. There is absolutely nothing here not even a tin can… Denieru must crept out with our daughter and taken her somewhere safe."

Nella looked over at Jisushika. " Do you have any idea where he could have taken her? Did he ever mention anything?"

Jisushika placed her chin in her hand and thought for a moment. " Well now that you mention it, I think I remember him saying that he had another cave dwelling with another clan due east of here. But I don't remember exactly where it was."

Kuro smiled as he picked up his scythe and placed it in his belt. " Well looks like we are on a journey to stop this madness that has started to plague our world and a journey to find our beloved daughter."

Nella nodded and then broke a small smile. " Looks like we have an adventure and I will join you on your quest to help set things right again… I promise, together the three of us will change this world from cruel and destructive to a better and peaceful world."

The demon pair smiled at each other, " Together… we head east!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So the journey begins. What will happen to our friends and will they even be able to do what they say? Find out next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	5. Chapter five

A/n: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to update in such a long time… I've been for a loss of ideas so I had no idea where to go but some seniors in my school gave me some ideas when they were playing around during my gym class. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if anyone has any ideas they would like to pass on I would appreciate them.

Friends in unlikely places

Chapter five

The night dragged on with a cold chill hanging in the air. The dark night sky was now blanketed by a wave of brilliantly shinning stars. Every now and then a cricket could be heard chirping with the changing temperatures. Fireflies flashed their bright lights that made a magic feeling around the area. All these factors made the night seem almost perfect. If it weren't for slavery everything would be Nirvana.

Nella stood outside the cave entrance and looked out into the endless darkness around her and from time to time she would rub her hands across her skin in an effort to warm herself up. Her teeth chattered and her breath became visible in front of her. Jisushika, who had been leaning up against an outcropping of rock, turned her attention toward her savior. Slowly she approached her in an effort not to alarm her. She wrapped a warm sweater over her, " Wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything." She stated in a calm voice.

Nella smiled as she pulled the sweater closer to cover herself. " Thank you Jisushika." The young girl looked out into the darkness once again and for a moment it seemed to be brightened. " Isn't it just a beautiful night?"

Jisushika's saddened look, which was induced from the knowledge she might not be able to see her daughter again for a long time, began to disappear and it was replaced by a weak smile. For a moment she turned to Nella wondering how she could be so carefree right now but then looked back into the blanket of black that surrounded all and responded, " This night is the most beautiful I have witnessed in a long time. If only I had my clan and my fellow kin things would be like a fantasy come true."

Nella turned her attention to Jisushika and gave her a look of sympathy. " I'm so very sorry Jisushika. I'm sure one day you will be reunited with them." Just as she finished Nella sneezed. " Oh dear, I guess I'm coming down with a little something."

Jisushika wrapped her arms around Nella's shoulders and brought her inside. They walked into the inner part of the cave. A warm fire was burning and Kuro was sitting around it, sharpening his weapon just in case they had to fight. The two females walked into the room. " Here, sit by the fire… warm yourself up and relax. We have a long day ahead of us."

Nella took her spot close by the fire and she placed her hands over it. When they got warm enough she rubbed her hands together. She stared into the red flames and her thoughts began wander. Kuro turned his attention to his mate, "Jisushika, where are we headed?"

" We are just going to follow the road to the direction where our clan went. However, we will worry about that when the time comes. Until then, let us all get our rest; we are going to need it when we go on the road."

Kuro nodded as he placed his weapon against the rock next to him and he curled up on the floor nearby. Jisushika got on top a flat rock and lay down. She turned her head to face Nella who was still warming herself up. " Try to get some sleep… you'll need all your strength in the morning."

" I will certainly make the effort," Nella replied as she took the sweater and laid it on top of her body. She laid on her back on the floor and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Morning later came upon them. The sun rose, lighting up the sky. All kinds of creatures came out from their slumbering places. Birds flew gracefully across the skies in search of their morning meal. The grazing animals, like deer, came out from the forests and began nibbling on the grass. In town the slaves of the colonists were feeding their masters' livestock and cleaning up their barns. The masters and mistresses enjoyed being served their meals and given the local paper. However, one such family wasn't basking in this glory; of course, this family was the one Nella left behind. Her parents were furious when they found out that their slaves had disappeared and taken their own precious daughter with them.

Men in uniforms carried swords on their belts and scoured the town for the run away slaves. The crowing of the roosters woke up Jisushika, Kuro and Nella. The young human girl rubbed her eyes and yawned as she woke up to find food already being cooked on the fire. The eggs were becoming fluffy just the way the group liked them.

Nella looked at the female demon and questioned, " What are we having for breakfast?"

" Some newly laid eggs, a few pieces of fruit and fresh milk. I'm afraid it' not much, but it was just about all we could round up. It's dangerous to be out there right now, especially since everyone knows that we are run away slaves." Jisushika commented.

" You should have asked me." Nella stated, " I'm human after all… and this is my village… they would be happy to give me whatever kind of food I want…"

" We didn't want you to get into any trouble." Kuro explained, " Don't you worry your head over it, I'm a master at this. We have been stealing food from town for years without many problems…" Kuro took out three tins and placed the scraps of food on them and handed them to each person.

The group ate the food and one by one they walked to this small rock that had a crater in it. This was like a sink full with water. They rubbed their hands together to get rid of all the food and grease that was on their hands. When they finished cleaning up their would shake their hand to the side to get rid of excess water off and to dry off they rubbed their hands against their cloths. Jisushika looked over at Nella. " Lets ship out, it's a long trip so we are going to have to push ahead hard… you think you can handle that?"

Nella looked a bit uncertain. " I'm not too sure if I can handle all that but I will certainly give it my all."

" If you ever need a break from walking, just call one of us and we will carry you until you feel rested enough to continue… got that?" Kuro said in a matter of fact tone.

" Yes I do.. but I really don't wanna be trouble, are you sure?" Nella asked.

" It's nothing for us, we have good stamina, it takes a great deal before we are worn out. Enough chit chat we better get moving."

The group left the cave and Nella looked back at her home village one last time. For an instant Nella looked like she was sad to be leaving but her overall expression was one of relief. For the first time in her life she felt as though she was doing something worth while and she knew it was better for everyone, no matter what their race, if she left home and helped those people who hers hand began to oppress.

Jisushika and Kuro who were a couple of feet ahead of her turned back. " Nella, hurry it up or we will leave you behind." Kuro called out.

" Coming!" Nella tore her eyes away from her village and ran toward them. ' My journey down the road of deliverance… has only begun.'

To be continued….

Hello again everyone. Again I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter, it would have been out sooner but I have had little ideas and too look it over before I felt it was time to post it… I really think I outdid myself this time. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review… and remember if you have any ideas they are welcome. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	6. Chapter six

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry once again for the long wait for this chapter. I have been pretty busy as of late and haven't had the time to sit down and continue this story. In honor of my friend Jess's birthday I have chosen to write this chapter. Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy it..

Friends in unlikely places

Chapter six

The journey for the threesome started out on a good note. The sun was shinning brightly and there wasn't a hint of any weather changes. Jisushika and Kuro watched out for trouble as Nella followed behind them. From time to time they would spot a slave catcher and pull Nella into some brush to hide.

Jisushika sighed as he passed without spotting them. " This might be harder then I thought. Nella how are you holding up?"

" I'm fine, but didn't you say that they won't bother you if you are with me?"

" That is true we did say that but these slave catchers are from your village. We have to get out of this part of the country in secret. Once we get to other villages we will be safe." Kuro explained.

Nella nodded as she understood what he meant. When the coast was clear the three of them continued on their hike. On their travels they saw numerous atrocities preformed against slaves much like the ones in the old south. Nella's eyes widened as she saw farmers hit there slaves after falling to their feet from over work. " It's worse then I imagined. How can people do that to them?"

Jisushika frowned and looked down at the ground to hide the pain on her face. " It's because they see us demons as nothing but tools. To them we are lower beings and deserve to be treated in such harsh manors. We are different so they don't know exactly how to treat us and people fear what they don't understand."

Nella's newly formed fist shook by her side as she listened to Jisushika word's. " Why don't people open there eyes! We have lived in peace with demons for many years, but now all of a sudden that peace has been broken. For what! It's because now our people are having problems growing food… that's why! It's just not fair… now I want to stop this more then ever!" She declared.

The demon mates smiled at her. " It's a person like you who can make all the difference in the world Nella. Someone who isn't blinded by hate and sees the in justice of the world. A person who doesn't just stand around and let it happen, who has the guts to turn away from society and do something about it... that is the type of people we need in this world."

Jisushika turned to look at the suffering slaves below them with a saddened look. ' Be strong all of you… don't let them win over you. Somehow we will put an end to all this and end the suffering… just hang on.'

She turned away and turned to see Nella and a smile came over her. " Shall we continue Nella?"

Nella nodded and she continued to follow her two demon companions down the road. Hours passed since their journey began and they already reached the boarder of the village. The group looked tense as they saw a group of slave catchers standing there along with a hand full of guards from the village. ' Damn, a blockade. I was afraid of this…' Jisushika thought. She looked up into the trees and thought there could be a way to get passed this. She turned to Kuro and he nodded as he was thinking the same thing.

Nella blinked at the two of them wondering what they were thinking about. Kuro leaned down and whispered the plan to her and she smiled as she immediately understood what they were thinking. Jisushika and Kuro jumped into the trees in order to sneak up behind them.

The guards at the blockage looked up when they heard the slight rattling of leaves. " Did anyone else here that?"

" Hear what?" One of the slave captors asked.

" Leaves rattling?"

" It most likely was just a squirrel or something." Another guard said, " You're getting to tense."

Just at that moment Nella started walking toward the blockade alone. With the sound of her feet moving the leaves on the ground the group of men looked down at her and slight relief was printed on their faces.

"Mistress Nella… Thank goodness you're safe." One guard stated.

"Where are the slaves that have escaped from your families home?" The slave catcher questioned.

Nella was silent for a few minutes. The guard looked her over for any evidence of injuries. He found slight cuts from the brushes she was forced to hide in but nothing more. " Do you know where they went… what happen to you?"

While the men at the blockade looked over Nella and questioned her Jisushika and Kuro stood on a branch behind them. The carefully lowered themselves down behind them. Nella smiled as she pointed to the tree. " They're right there."

The guard looked up to where she was pointed but didn't see anything. Jisushika and Kuro smirked as he turned around and the two demons knocked them out. As the guard heard the moans of his allies he turned around to see them unconscious with the two demons standing over them.

The guard growled as he charged to attack them. Kuro sighed as he was forced to respond. With his fast speed he over took the guard and knocked him out too. Nella was surprised on how skillful the two of them were. " Woah that was amazing."

" That's really nothing… if we were really serious these guys would be worse off but we won't want to create more trouble for ourselves now do we."

Nella smiled, " I guess not… well we better get going before reinforcements come."

Kuro nodded as he picked Nella up and started to rush off with his mate not to far behind him. Nella laughed as the hair blew past her. " This is so much fun!"

" You think this is fun… just wait till we get into the air… but we shall get to that another time."

Jisushika smiled at the two of them, ' So this is what it feels like to have a child along with you is it? I can't wait till I have my own child back to try it out for myself.'

The group soon reached another village miles away from Nella's. Jisushika looked relieved as she didn't notice any immediate signs of slavery. " We can get our supplies here. While we are here I have to make a personal visit."

' A personal visit? To who I wonder…' Nella thought.

Kuro placed Nella down so she could walk into town ahead of them. Jisushika looked around at all the people and didn't show as much hate for them as the people before. ' At least they remember what I did for them not too long ago…. At least that's something.'

Jisushika turned to Kuro. " Go take Nella around and get us some supplies for our journey."

" Are you sure… what if someone catches you?"

" We'll be safe here Kuro… at least for a little while… don't worry… I'll be fine.. It's not as though they can hurt me." She gave her mate a reassuring smile, ' Besides only Nella has the power to do that…'

Kuro nodded. " Alright, just be careful."

Jisushika smiled as she headed to a building on the far end of the village. It was pretty large and was very well decorated with plants and sculptures. Outside the building was another young demon who was tending to the flowers. She looked up and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Jisushika!"

To be continued….

Hey everyone. So how was that? Pretty good I hope. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I will try my hardest to updated sooner. Sorry for the cliffy but it sorta seemed fitting. Who is this demon girl and how does she know Jisushika? Find out next time.

Please review.

Trunks and goten


	7. Chapter seven

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait once again. I haven't had the time to sit down and write. I also had no inspiration to work with. Now that I'm on vacation I thought I take some time out and write a little something. I hope you all enjoy it.

Friends in Unlikely Places

Chapter seven

Jisushika smiled as she headed to a building on the far end of the village. It was pretty large and was very well decorated with plants and sculptures. Outside the building was another young demon that was tending to the flowers. She looked up and a bright smile appeared on her face. "Jisushika!"

The young demon was different then most demons around the area. She had short light purple hair. The unusual thing about her was that on the top of her head she had Kitsune ears and on the side of her face she had normal ears. Across her nose she had a straight scar most likely from a kunai knife. She wore a short brown shirt with that ties up in the back. She also wore a pair of brown pants with a lovely decorated belt. On her arms she had a long brown glove like thing.

Jisushika smiled as she approached. " It's good to see you too, Ryoko. How have you been fairing since I last saw you?"

Ryoko cut back a few more branches. " I've been well. The elder has treated me well."

" Speaking of the elder were may I find him?"

" He is most likely reflecting in the gardens, I'm sure he'd be overjoyed to see you." She got up from her spot on the floor. " Come, I'll take you to him."

Jisushika nodded as she followed Ryoko through the large mansion. She was amazed by how little things had changed over the years. Soon they reached the door to the outside, Ryoko opened it quietly so she wouldn't disturb the elder.

The old man had to be around his late fifties early sixties. He was looking off into his pond watching his pride Coy fish. Without looking up he stated, " Jisushika, its good of you to visit an old man like me."

" It's good to see your still in good health, Kazuaki."

Ryoko bowed, " I'll leave the two of you to catch up." With that she turned around and went back inside.

" Come walk with me Jisushika." She smiled as she started to walk around with him. " I have heard that the relations that we worked so hard on gaining are falling apart once again. It's said that human kind is becoming brutal taking demon kind as slaves. What a tragic event! If people would open their eyes a bit they would understand demons aren't the problem.. we are.. its because of our destructive ways that the crops are not growing." The old man sighed as he continued, " I must be the first to send my deepest sympathy for the loss of your child. Knowing you as long as I have… I understand what your feeling."

" That isn't the only thing I have lost. My whole clan has moved on and I have no idea where to go. Being one of the most informed people around I gathered that you would know more about the situation then I do."

" I take it slavery has taken its toll on our neighboring villages. For once I can't assist you much, even I don't know where they went too, since slavery is ramped it is nearly impossible to find out where they went. I fear some of been captured and being sold to other villages. Knowing that leader of yours he must have found a way to sneak by them and go to the east. If memory serves I have a confidant in that area, he may have seen them."

Jisushika thought about that for a long time. " Wait, you don't mean that young boy… do you?"

Kazuaki nodded, " The very same boy. He sends word ever once and a while and when he returned he had found out that his elder was killed, in an effort to keep the region from falling to pieces it was decided that he become the new elder. He must be in his twenties right about now. If anyone would know he would."

" Thank you for all your help Kazuaki." Jisushika said politely, " I should be on my way, I don't want to be a burden."

" You a burden.. the savor of our village.. nonsense, you are always welcome here Jisushika. Despite everything that's going on… this village will stay strong in its beliefs of equality. Never will I allow slavery to expand into these walls." Kazuaki looked over at Jisushika. " I take it those are the devices that keep your kind in bondage?"

Jisushika nodded as she reached up to her neck. " Yes these collars are the only reason for most of my kind to fall to the will of human kind. Kuro and myself were captured and for a while we were under the rule of a dreadful master but their daughter set us free. With her help we hope to put an end to this cruelty."

" It only takes one strong person and soon and ideal will become reality. As always I will be here and I will assist you in any way I can, you can count on that."

" That is indeed a comfort to me. I better be off… I'll try to keep you up to date with my actions until the next time we meet."

Kazuaki smiled as he embraced her. " Jisushika, you take care of yourself you hear. Once this is over, I would like you to consider my offer to remain here."

" I will indeed give it thought. Good-bye Kazuaki." With that she walked away only to be met up by Ryoko. " Ryoko, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to catch up with you. I only ask one thing."

" Anything, you name it."

" Take care of Kazuaki for me."

" You know I will. Kazuaki is like the father you never knew. I look forward when you come again Jisushika. I do miss you a great deal." Ryoko hugged her. " Take care of yourself."

" I will. I promise."

Meanwhile Kuro and Nella were busy gathering up supplies for their journey. " Lets see here, we got food, medical supplies, and some cloths. Is there anything we are missing?"

" That should about do it Nella. Alright I'll take care of this." Kuro took the supplies from her and went to the counter. The man at the counter started ringing everything up.

" Something big gong down Kuro?" The man asked.

" I guess you can say that, Shin. Jisushika, myself, and this girl are going to put an end to the enslavement of our people."

" Always been the hero… I wish you luck man… that's seventy three yen."

Kuro handed him the money and took the supplies with him. " I'll be seeing you around man… can't wait to see how bad your game has gotten over the years."

" I'll be looking forward to it… take care of yourself."

Kuro held up the peace sign and brought Nella with him. As the three of them walked out they spotted Jisushika coming toward them. " Lets get going… to the east."

To be continued…

There you have it, chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
